


Hiccups

by iloveyouandyouregay



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouandyouregay/pseuds/iloveyouandyouregay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird smut tbh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayoungrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/gifts).



> So I've never written fanfiction before but I figured I'd give it a try for the lovely Willows birthday
> 
> (my Shameless tumblr: shamelessly-sarah.tumblr.com)

Ian has you on your back slowly teasing, his hands have yours pinned above your head to the mattress as he slowly teases your hole with the tip of his dick, you’re under him, wiggling for any kind of friction. He releases your hands to grab a condom off the bedside table. Before he has the chance to put it on, you slide your fingers through his hair in the back and brings his face down to meet yours, smashing your lips together. You continue like this for a while, gliding your lips and thrusting against each other until you are breathless.

  
As you start to feel the pressure of Ian’s dick pressing against your hole, you suddenly let out an involuntary “hic”.

  
Ian’s head snaps up, staring down at you with a mixture of humour and incredulity.

  
“Mick, did you just hiccup?”

  
“Nah man, don’t stop.”

  
Ian continues to push inside you, when you let out another one “hic”

  
“What the fuck man, who hiccups while they are getting fucked?”

  
“Don’t fucking stop now!”

  
Ian continues pushing until he is all the way in when you let out another “hic”.

  
Ian pulls out “I can’t fuck you while you are hiccupping, this is too fucking weird”.

  
“Well it’s my birthday and I’m horny, you have to fuck me, you promised you would make it worth my while if I had some of that cake Debbie made….I was fucking _pleasant_ this afternoon!”

  
“Well it’s fucking creepy fucking you when you are like this Mick, what do you want me to do?”

  
“Maybe I should try one of those tricks, like eating peanut butter or holding my breath”

  
“No, those are stupid, everyone knows you just have to do something to take your mind off of it.”

  
“What? No man, that’s total bullshit.”

  
….

  
Suddenly Ian got up, and went rifling through your drawers until he came up with your set of handcuffs.

  
“How the fuck is that supposed to- hic- keep me from hiccupping Firecrotch?”

  
“I said I couldn’t fuck you like this, doesn’t mean I can’t still get you off, come on you know you’ll like it”

  
You glare at him in a way you know won’t have any effect on him, as he grabs your hands and attaches one, threads the handcuffs through one of of the bars on the headboard, before attaching your other wrist. Then he flips you over so the cuffs are twisted and you can’t move them at all, and stuffs a pillow under you so your ass is basically being presented to him.

  
You try to turn around but whatever he has, he is keeping it out of your line of sight. You hear the sound of the bottle of lube opening, and you’re not sure why, Ian had already opened you up earlier, but when you feel the now lubed bead pressing against your hole you understand.

  
Ian whispers behind you “Do you think you can take all 8?”, you groan and awkwardly nod your head as your face is pressed into the bed.

  
He pushes the first one into your hole easily, you can feel the second one is slightly larger, but you take it up easily too. The third one he pushes part way in and leaves it sliding it back and forth before letting it pop in. He continues this until all but the last are in. You feel so full, and you know that this one is the largest of them all.

  
Ian is rubbing his hand up and down your back in a soothing motion. “Do you think you can take the last one?”

  
Passed the ability to form thought, you let out a deep guttural moan. Ian pushes the last bead in slowly, and you’ve never felt so full, or hard. You feel Ian’s hands on your cheeks and his breath near your hole; you feel his tongue as it delicately nudges the beads inside you. The beads shift in your body, brushing across your prostate, you moan, and before you know it you’re cumming. Ian eases the beads out of your body, while rubbing your back.

  
As you’re lying there, after-glowing all over the place Ian points out. “You realize you haven’t hiccupped since I handcuffed you to the bed? Looks like somebody just needed a _distraction_ ”

  
“Nah man, it’s a fucking coincidence”


End file.
